


пока не придет весна

by Lawan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan
Summary: У Ренджи много татуировок, но никто не знает об их происхождении





	пока не придет весна

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [till the spring comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676551) by [Lawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan)



Ренджи не любит зеркала, потому что первое, что ловит его взгляд в отражении – это острые углы матово-черных полос, пригревшихся на его коже подобно ядовитым змеям. Он искренне ненавидит то, что все считают татуировками, но никогда и никому не признается в этом. Он старается избегать зеркал, поскольку наивно надеется, что чем дольше он не видит татуировки, тем реже они будут всплывать в его мыслях. На деле это ни черта не помогает – проклятие слишком глубоко пустило корни, изукрасив уже почти все тело погребальными знаками, обещанием смерти. 

Ренджи до сих пор помнит недоумение и интерес, когда он обнаружил первые полосы, исчертившие его лоб. Он отчетливо помнит дикий страх, охвативший его, когда он узнал у старой знахарки из Кусаджиши, что означает аспидно-черный узор. Этот страх, цепкий и вязкий, пропитал всю его жизнь, не позволяя забыть о себе ни на секунду. Он помнит каждую свою кривую ухмылку, служившую молчаливым ответом на очередной вопрос, зачем он набивает себе татуировки.

Ренджи не знает, чем заслужил такое, кому перебежал дорожку, и долгие годы он сопротивлялся своему приговору, заведомо зная, что сражается с ветряными мельницами. Но он не мог просто опустить руки – он боялся. Боялся не за себя, а за Рукию – ту, что он собственноручно заточил в ледяной дворец, носивший гордое имя "клан Кучики". Ренджи нужно было время, только чтобы исправить эту ошибку. Если бы он верил в каких-то богов, стоявших выше синигами, он постоянно молился бы им, чтобы они позволили ему прожить еще один день, месяц, год. Он понимал: это уже чудо, что он смог подержаться так долго. Сорок лет прошло – а он все еще не сдох.

Ренджи борется как может, но все время проигрывает – с годами узоров на теле становится все больше, несмотря на старания Забимару оградить своего непутевого хозяина от воздействия проклятия. И все же с грехом пополам он держится, пока не совершает самый опрометчивый и самый благословенный поступок – бросает вызов Кучики Бьякуе. За попытку спасения Рукии он платит капитану днями оставшейся ему жизни – так и не восстановившиеся после боя с Кучики звенья Забимару ослабляют мощь зампакто и делают его больше не способным замедлить процесс. И все же Ренджи не жалеет. В конце концов, Рукия спасена, а капитан после событий Соукиоку явно пересмотрел собственные взгляды на свои обязанности как ее брата – все благодаря рыжему риоке. Ренджи верит, что теперь Рукия наконец-то обретет семью по-настоящему, да и Ичиго присмотрит за ней, если что. Значит, Ренджи ей больше не нужен. Теперь он может не бросать все силы на то, чтобы отвоевать у смерти еще немного времени. Теперь ему все равно, когда она его заберет – разве это имеет значение, если он умрет в любом случае, хотя должен бы быть бессмертным?

Ренджи никому не рассказывает о проклятии, хотя возможно стоило бы этим двум, что без устали пререкаются, шагая сбоку от него. Он пропускает мимо ушей их перебранку, прислушиваясь к себе – чувствует, что осталось недолго. Окидывая взглядом серость улицы, покрытой грязным февральским снегом, Ренджи чертыхается тихо, чтобы не услышали Ичиго с Рукией. Он так надеялся, что смерть отыщет его в любую другую пору года. Ему ужасно не хочется умирать зимой – еще с детства он ненавидит эту пору года, не пощадившую его друзей. 

Когда Ренджи понимает, что времени больше нет, то останавливается на перекрестке и прощается с друзьями небрежным "бывайте" и неопределенным взмахом рукой. Хорошая мина при плохой игре – это его конек. Пройдя несколько метров, Ренджи оборачивается и смотрит, как Ичиго и Рукия уходят, до тех пор, пока они не исчезают из виду. На сердце тянет от осознания, что он больше никогда их не увидит. Ренджи бредет прочь, в самые бедные кварталы Каракуры, и, войдя в приглянувшийся переулок, садится на грязный мокрый асфальт. Он – дитя трущоб, и они всегда принимали его с распростертыми объятиями, укрывая тяжелыми тенями от взглядов, любезно предлагая убежище в полуразрушенных домах. Впервые за долгое время Ренджи чувствует себя вернувшимся домой. Он достает Забимару из ножен, легко и нежно проводит пальцами по стальной глади клинка.  
\- Славно повеселились, да?  
Он знает, что бабуин в его внутреннем мире серьезно величаво кивает и отвечает ему своим красивым гулким голосом, за возможность слышать который в следующей жизни Ренджи отдал бы все на свете.  
\- Пора. Ступай, Ренджи. Я буду ждать тебя, где бы ты ни оказался.  
Слова Забимару заставляют его приободриться. Ренджи понимает, что теперь готов уйти, и уйти с легким сердцем. Если Забимару последует за ним, то все не так уж плохо. Может даже ему повезет немного больше на этот раз?  
Кожу на икрах начинает немного покалывать, и Ренджи, подкатив штанину хакама, смотрит, как угольные полосы проявляются все отчетливее, завершая узор. Его руки начинают слабо светиться и медленно рассыпаются мерцающей зеленью. Боли нет, а поднявшийся ветер приносит едва уловимый аромат весны.


End file.
